Otra oportunidad, nuevo comienzo
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Después de mil años, Kaname despierta en un nuevo mundo. Todos se han ido, pero él no sabe, que un regalo, un preciado y hermoso regalo le fue dado. Esta vez hará las cosas bien, esta vez lograra hacerlos felices a todos.(Kaze)


**N/A: **así que vengo con otra historia de ellos, lo había prometido y aquí esta. Es de magrugada aquí, así que si hay errores gramaticales, me disculpo. Este es un KanamexZero, no importa cuanta mension de Yuuki haya.

**Advertencia**: Kaname centric, habrá mención de Yuuki, pero ella está muerta XD, posible derretimiento por la ternura de Zero, no me hago responsable de ello. Esto no puede ser considerado Shota, porque no lo es. O eso creo al menos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una nueva oportunidad. **

Lo que en el pasado simbolizo la coexistencia de dos especies totalmente diferentes.

Ahora no era más que ruinas.

Pero a pesar de que los años no fueron amables con lo que una vez fue la academia Cross.

Sus cimientos aun seguían de pie.

Muchas paredes se vinieron abajo. Por lo que las vides, la maleza y las plantas tomaron el control de las rocas.

La academia Cross ahora no era más que abandonadas ruinas.

Pero aun así esas ruinas eran imponentes y hermosas.

Y en medio de todo aquel desastre de mil años.

Unos orbes color vino, se abrieron lentamente después de su lago sueño.

"_Quiero darte a ti. A quien tanto amo. El mundo que una vez vi…Cuando fui humana"_

Las últimas palabras que le dejo la niña que protegió con todo su ser resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Los orbes color vino, no dejaban de ver la infinita hermosura del cielo azul iluminado por el astro rey.

"_Tan…hermoso…y brillante"_

Después de estar condenado a la oscuridad durante toda su vida, el ver ahora aquel hermoso cielo claro, azul y brillante movían todas y cada una de las fibras de su propio ser. Sentía que podía perderse mirando la hermosura de aquella vista, pero…

Podía sentir la mirada de aquellas dos personas.

Aquella chica que compartía sus rasgos…

Y aquel joven que era tan similar a…._él…._

No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que ellos dos eran ahora una pareja.

Aun nadando en lo profundo del cielo azul, el joven de cabello castaño que acaba de despertar de su largo letargo, sonrió.

La vida nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y pensar que su propia hija, a la que nunca conoció, y el hijo de aquella persona ahora fueran pareja.

Definitivamente la vida era severamente irónica.

Bien, ahora que despertó de su letargo que duro mil años.

¿Qué se supone debía hacer?

Sus oídos cataron el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Y luego largo cabello chocolate entro en su campo de visión.

—Lamento interrumpirte pero es hora de irnos, _él _nos está esperando…así que ¡Vamos!...

Kaname centro su mirada en aquella chica, a pesar de que físicamente era la imagen de su Yuuki su carácter era similar al suyo propio, se preguntaban cómo se hubiera sentido ver crecer a esta vampira. Estar junto a Yuuki y su hija ¿Hubiese sido en verdad feliz? Kaname no lo sabía. Quizás sí. Quizás no. Pero Kaname no era de los que se la pasaban pensando en "Que pasaría si…"

Se dio cuenta de que la chica….No chica no, su hija esperaba algo de él— ¿Irnos? ¿Adónde debemos ir? ¿Y, que quieres decir con que _él _nos está esperando?...—Su seño se frunció imperceptiblemente cuando se dio cuenta de todas las preguntas que estaba haciendo. Aunque la chica frente a él solo sonrió tranquilizadora.

Aun sonriendo con movimientos elegantes ella puso un simple sobre blanco frente a los ojos achocolatados de su "padre"—…Sé que debes estar confundido. Pero esa persona nos estás esperando…Madre dejo esto para ti. Cuando termines de leerlo entenderás todo….

Poniéndose de pie de aquella piedra Kaname tomo la carta. Olía a Yuuki, su serena mirada no se despejo de la chica frente a él. Cuando el sobre estuvo completamente en sus manos solamente asintió con la cabeza a su hija dándole a entender que iría con ellos y dejaría las preguntas para después.

Se levantó de aquel lugar en donde estuvo durmiendo durante tanto tiempo y luego siguió los pasos de su descendiente, la chica camino hasta estar a la par del joven de cabellos platinados y ojos amatistas. El vampiro mayor no pudo evitar sentir una ligera chispa de nostalgia al ver aquellos ojos tan familiares pero a la vez tan diferentes enfocados en su persona.

—Furuichi…—llamo la chica de cabellera achocolatada.

—Sayori-neechan…—respondió el joven, apartando la mirada del vampiro para enfocarla en su familiar.

Kaname observo la mirada que aquellas dos personas se daban, le recordaban mucho a Haruka y Juuri, el amor era claro entre ellos, y aun así era un tanto extraño ver en aquellos orbes amatistas algo que no fuera, dolor y tristeza. Pero ese chico, a pesar de tener aquellos rasgos tan inusuales, no era el cazador de sus memorias.

Los tres caminaron, los jóvenes se mantuvieron juntos sin despejarse con el ex -vampiro justo tras ellos, el vampiro ahora humano no presto atención a su entorno, sus pensamientos estaban demasiados dispersos en todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Había sido despertado después de haber arrancado y arrojado su corazón al horno.

Yuuki lo había convertido en humano.

Y Yuuki, su Yuuki había muerto por lograr tales cosas.

Demasiado para dirigir.

Pero, extrañamente el saber de la muerte de Yuuki no le provocaba la absoluta devastación que siempre pensó le provocaría, tal vez eran las circunstancias, no lo sabía, pero a pesar de que la tristeza estaba presente, también había…paz en su corazón. Yuuki había hecho esto por su propia decisión y ella había hecho una vida plena y fue feliz en todo este tiempo. Kaname sabía que su hermana había tenido una vida completa sin duda, ella había hecho lo que quería y por sobre todo Yuuki había tenido una vida… sin arrepentimiento.

Y eso fue todo lo que siempre quiso para la Kuran.

Así que Kaname no dejaría que la tristeza lo abrumara, porque de hacerlo entonces significaría traicionar la memoria y el sacrificio de Yuuki.

Así que viviría tan plenamente como pudiera, bajo este sol, que le fue negado muchas veces en el pasado. Bajo este cielo que siempre anhelo en su vida pasada.

—Hemos llegado…—La voz suave y aterciopelada de Sayori logro sacarlo de la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Cuando alzo la vista, una elegante limosina negra los esperaba, el conductor abrió las puertas con una reverencia en donde acto seguido la pareja entro sin duda alguna. Kaname le dio una última mirada al cielo y luego entro al auto, donde la puerta se cerró justo cuando ya estaba sentado.

Frente a él estaban Sayori y Furuichi, la joven había cerrado sus ojos y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del peliplata. La mirada achocolatada de Kaname no parecía poder despegarse de la hembra, pero sintiendo una mirada en su persona, sus orbes chocolate voltearon para chocar con orbes lilas que lo miraban fijamente.

"_Definitivamente lleva su sangre, no hay duda de ellos" _

El vampiro de cabello plata no aparto la mirada de la de Kaname, el joven parecía estar estudiando al castaño, evaluándolo. Como si tratara de considerarlo digno, pero ¿Digno para qué? Él ahora humano dejo que el otro lo observara y a pesar de que en el exterior su acostumbraba tranquilidad y pasibilidad no vacilo ni un momento, en el interior tenía mucha curiosidad de saber la razón del estudio del vampiro macho.

¿Qué es lo que buscaba al observarlo tanto?

Sayori dejo a su hermano mejor hacer lo que sentía que debía hacer, porque ella entendía las razones de este. Y sabía que por más que ella le asegurara que _todo estaría bien_, su terca pareja aun así querría hacer las cosas a su manera. Ella sonrió, ese era, al parecer, un rasgo de familia que nunca cambiaria.

El resto del viaje se la paso de esa incomoda (para Kaname) manera y siendo la vampiro la única cómodamente recostada en el hombro de su hermano menor. Kaname en cambio pensaba en las razones de aquella fija y profunda mirada.

"_Quizás su padre le conto sobre mí, si es así no me sorprende si no le agrado, después de todo…." _

—Kuran Kaname…—la voz de Furuichi interrumpió los pensamientos del castaño y provoco que sus orbes chocolate regresaran de nuevo a ver los ojos lilas del contrario—…Mi padre y madre me hablaron de ti…pero ellos también quería que yo forjara mi propia opinión de la persona que influencio tanto en sus vidas…—Los recuerdos de las conversaciones de sus padres vinieron a su mente, miro a su madre con una suave sonrisa y a su padre con un rosto sereno—…a partir de aquí lo que hagas influenciara en mi opinión de ti, no me agradas, pero no te odio o semejante, en este momento solo eres el segundo padre de Nee-san. Nada más…—Kaname asintió, porque la verdad no estaba seguro de que se suponía debía decir después de eso.

"_En verdad eres su hijo, siempre tan directo y franco…" _

El humano, habría sonreído y dicho algo, pero en ese momento la limosina se detuvo y cuando el castaño miro hacia el exterior, supuso que su viaje había terminado. Pensamiento que se confirmó cuando Sayori levanto la cabeza donde reposaba y segundos después la puerta se abrió por el conductor, nuevamente.

Kaname se disponía a salir también, pero luego una delicada y elegante mano se posó en su hombro, provocando que mirada a su hija quien fue la que lo había detenido de salir del coche—…Me gustaría que antes de que entres, leyeras la carta de madre. Es importante, si no lo fuera, yo no te pediría que lo hicieras en este momento… —Había una disculpa en sus ojos, pero Kaname asintió y sentándose de nuevo saco el sobre, notando vagamente como los hermanos salían de la limosina y lo dejaban solo. El conductor también había desaparecido.

Con lentitud, rompió el sobre y luego saco el papel que contenía la tan conocida letra de su hermano. Y comenzó a leer:

_Para mi único y querido hermano. _

_Kaname-niisan, espero en verdad que no reproches mi decisión y que disfrutes al máximo tu vida libre de cualquier carga que ser un purasangre posee. Yo fui feliz Niisan y mi deseo que tú también lo seas. Porque a pesar de todo, tú también lo mereces, ya sea que lo creas o no, lo mereces en verdad. _

_Pero lo siento Niisan, no es de esa la razón de esta carta. Veras, me di cuenta de que desde que nací yo he sido protegida y la gente a mi alrededor ha hecho de todo para hacerme feliz. Padre murió por protegerme, madre murió para que encontrara la felicidad. Y tú, tú hiciste todo lo posible para que yo esté a salvo y feliz. Yo he sido tan amada por mi familia, pero ustedes no han sido los únicos a los que les debo mi vida. _

_En su momento, no me di cuenta de lo egoísta y cruel que he sido para Zero, mi caballero blanco, así como tú lo hiciste, me dio su protección con todo lo que tenía. Incluso a costa de su propia felicidad. Como un hermano en la academia, como un amigo después. Él me ha hecho feliz en todas las formas posibles. _

_Así que decidí que yo también haría feliz a Zero. Lo haría feliz, así tendría que luchar con ese terco hombre que no acepta razones. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo hacer feliz a Zero. Y en algún momento tuve la respuesta a ello. _

_Y de paso serviría para darte una nueva oportunidad a ti también. _

_Estoy segura Nii-san que cuidaras de Zero, incluso si yo no tengo que pedírtelo. Un nuevo inicio, sin odio ni traición, ni tristeza o amargura, es lo único que yo quiero para ustedes. _

_Tú tienes una nueva oportunidad Kaname y Zero un nuevo comienzo. Por favor cuídalo y asegúrate de que la tristeza y el odio jamás vuelvan a empañar sus hermosos ojos. Sé que lo harás, porque Kaname, a pesar de que trataste de engañar a todos, incluso si pensaste que te engañaste a ti mismo, yo lo sé, yo siempre supe que como vampiro yo nunca saciaría tu sed, mi sangre no es lo que tú anhelabas. _

_Yo lo sabía pero aun así egoístamente te arrebate para mí. _

_Por eso es que lo hice Kaname. Por eso es que les di tanto a ti como a éñl una nueva oportunidad para que estén juntos, tal y como debería ser desde el principio. _

_Así que ve a él y sean felices tan felices como ambos se merecen. _

_Yo siempre te amare mi amado hermano, mi amado Kaname. _

_**Pds: **__Por cierto, me disculpo por ello Nii-san. Yo en verdad no sabía que eso podía pasar. Pero estoy seguro que estarás bien. De hecho, puedes aprovechar y crear lazos mucho más fuertes con Zero. Después de todo, este es un nuevo comienzo y al menos para Zero, literalmente lo es. Aunque originalmente no fue eso lo que yo esperaba cuando lo hice. _

_000_

El cómo se había mantenido en el asiento del coche era un misterio incluso para Kaname. Su hermana, su dulce hermana ¿Siempre había sabido? Una verdad que incluso él mismo se había negado a aceptar como real. Y no solo eso, ella había hecho algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Y que significaban esas últimas palabras? ¡Yuki no explico nada! Pero de nuevo su hermana nunca fue buena con las palabras y supuso que eso no había cambiado con el pasar con los años.

"_Bueno…"_ Pensó Kaname guardando la nota y saliendo del auto para buscar a la pareja vampiro "_Yuuki no explica mucho, pero seguramente entenderé todo cuando encuentre a Sayori y Furuichi. Ellos deben estar al tanto de los planes de su madre…" _

Y mientras caminaba en donde él suponía que encontraría a los vampiros, no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que, si leyó y entendió bien, dentro de poco se reencontraría con Zero. Zero la persona a quien más había lastimado y usado, Zero a quien había manipulado y humillado muchas veces, Zero a quien él…

Sus pasos comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad.

"_Tengo…tengo que ir…tengo…tengo que verlo…Zero…"_

000

Kaname no le prestó atención al tiempo que tomo en buscar y encontrar a los hermanos, ni tampoco se fijó en los detalles del lugar en donde se encontraba. Vagamente registro que estaba en una especie de mansión, una mansión que se le hizo familiar, pero que le dio mucho pensamiento.

Él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar a los hermanos y a Zero.

Como vampiro habría sido fácil hacerlo, pero ahora que él no era más que un humano, le estaba llevando tiempo, tiempo que mientras más pasaba, más le frustraba. Y estaba comenzando a pensar en llamar a los hermanos cuando de rente, al entrar en una de las muchas salas del lugar, encontró las cabezas con cabellera familiares.

—Sayori, Furuichi-kun…—ambos vampiros le estaban dando la espalda y ante su llamado solo la chica se dio la vuelta a verlo con una suave sonrisa del tipo que siempre había visto a Juuri dirigirle—…¿Es verdad? Zero ¿Él...?—el castaño no termino la pregunta porque en ese instante Furuichi se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y fue ahí cuando la respiración de Kaname se quedó atascada.

Los ojos chocolate se abrieron más que sorprendidos.

—Así es, Kuran Kaname, mi padre aún vive. Este fue el último regalo de madre…—la voz de Furuichi a penas y se registró en su mente. Toda la atención de Kaname estaba lejos del vampiro, no, lo que Kaname estaba viendo era…

Era…

— ¿Zero?...

Ahí en los brazos de Furuichi, había un pequeño bulto de rasgos inconfundibles pertenecientes a un solo linaje. Grandes ojos amatistas, pálida y suave piel satinada, lacio y sedoso cabello platinado. Y una expresión, que a pesar de ser tan familiar, era demasiado seria para el bebé que estaba acunado protectoramente en los brazos del vampiro.

Uno podría pensar que el bebé en realidad era hijo de Furuichi, y eso no habría sido sorpresa, tampoco habría nadie que negara o dijera lo contrario. De hecho por una milésima de segundo Kaname pensó que estaba viendo al hijo de su propia hija y el otro vampiro. Por un efímero segundo pensó que a quien estaba viendo era a su nieto.

Pero no era así.

A pesar de ser humano, todos sus sentidos le decían la identidad de ese pequeño ser. Esos orbes amatistas lo miraban con un reconocimiento que no debería ser posible, pero por sobre todo. Por sobre cualquier otro rasgo, lo que lo convención de que estaba viendo a Kiryuu Zero y no a un familiar, fue el inconfundible sello en el pequeño y delgado cuello del bebé.

Debería ser chocante el ver a un niño tan pequeño con tinta en su piel, pero en ese momento para Kaname esa fue la visión más hermosa que podría siquiera soñar con ser testigo.

Ciertamente Yuuki no había exagerado cuando menciono "un nuevo comienzo" para Zero.

—Padre nunca supo que madre tenía planeado esto para él…cuando el tiempo de Kiryuu Zero en este mundo se acabó, ella uso un ritual para mantener su alma aun en este mundo y logro mantener el cuerpo de padre intacto…—mientras Sayori explicaba y respondía las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Kaname, Furuichi se acercaba al castaño, aun con el niño en sus brazos—…luego decidió que usaría la misma semana que planeaba despertarte para hacer que padre regresara, pero ella no sabía que el hechizo volvería de esta forma a padre…—Sayori observo a su segundo padre y sonrió, parecía que Kaname no podía quitar sus ojos del pequeño Zero.

—Las partes que esperaban si pasaron, ahora padre es humano como tú, pero su crecimiento no será como el de los humanos…—Esta fue Furuichi el que prosigo su explicación—…cuando madre lo trajo de regreso, él era un completo recién nacido, pero en un día él tenía el tamaño de un niño de dos meses de edad, en dos días parecía que tenía un año y medio…madre se asustó pensado que padre solo tendría un tiempo muy corto en la tierra esta vez, pero luego descubrió que el crecimiento acelerado de padre se detendría en unos meses o tal vez un par de años más, cuando él tenga la apariencia de un joven de 18 años…y luego de eso, envejecerá tal y como lo haría un humano normal…

—Pero madre pensó que ustedes merecían mucho más tiempo juntos, por lo que ambos son humanos enteramente, su tiempo de vida es acorde como la de un vampiro noble, por lo que tendrán muchos, muchos años juntos…—termino la explicación Sayori, eso era lo más importante que debían decirle a Kaname, ya lo demás caería en su lugar con el tiempo.

A pesar de que Kaname no despejo su mirada achocolatada del niño platinado, él escucho la explicación que le daban. Y una parte de él pensaba que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, que aún estaba congelado en el hielo y que Zero estaba muerto desde hace años.

Pero no era un sueño, estaba libre de su fría tumba, con una segunda oportunidad y Zero ahí frente a él con un nuevo comienzo tal y como Yuuki lo quería.

Yuuki le había dado el mejor y más hermoso regalo que podía darle.

"_Gracias Yuuki, muchas gracias…"_

Kaname miro a las amatistas que recordaba y que le devolvían la mirada sin vacilación alguna. Estiro su mano y la levanto con la intención de tocar al infante, y estuvo gratamente sorprendido cuando su dedo índice fue tomado por los pequeños dedos de Zero. El pequeño parecía no querer soltarlo y Kaname no pudo evitar sonreí, sin darse cuenta de la solitaria lagrima que se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas.

"_Lo hare feliz, te lo prometo. Se los prometo a ambos…hare feliz a Zero"_

000

**Unos meses después. **

Pequeños pies se movían por los pasillos de la mansión que era su hogar. El pequeño niño llevaba en sus brazos cortos y aun regordetes un libro que era casi de su tamaño, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para que el libro no se le caiga. Las mejillas estaban rosadas, a causa del esfuerzo, y la respiración del pequeño era un poco dificultosa, pero había una mirada determinada en los hermosos ojos lilas del infante.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera caoba—…¡Waname!...—su vocecita gritaba mientras pateaba la puerta para llamar ya que tenía las manos ocupadas—…Abe Waname…— no paso mucho tiempo para que la pesada puerta se abra y rebelara a Kuran Kaname, vestido con una camisa floja de vestir negra y pantalón del mismo color, el cabello oscuro estaba mojado, claro indicativo de que acababa de salir del baño.

—Zero…—la suave sonrisa, se empaño un poco por un casi invisible ceño en el rostro del castaño—…eso parece muy pesado, deja que te ayude…—se inclinó para tomar el libro de los brazos del niño, que no aparentaba más de cuatro años.

Zero hico un puchero ¡Él podía cargar el libro sin ayuda! Pero si Kaname quería hacerlo ¿Quién era él para negárselo? Además sus brazos ya le estaban doliendo.

—Wuento, Waname! Wuento!...—decidiendo que no valía la pena enojarse, el infante decidió que mejor se centraba en la razón por la que había venido a buscar al mayor.

El castaño sonrió con cariño hacia el niño y sin vacilación alguna se hizo a un lado para que este pasara. Zero fue de inmediato a la enorme cama con sabanas negras y blancas y luego de un poco de lucha (donde al final Kaname tuvo que ayudarlo) el niño estaba cómodamente recostado en la enorme cama esperando a que el mayor estuviera en su posición para leerle el cuento de esta noche.

Esta había sido la rutina desde que el vampiro despertó, todas las noches Kaname le leía un cuento a Zero, que tal y como le dijeron creía a niveles anormalmente acelerados. En solo tres meses, Zero ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño de cuatro años, y con la energía y terquedad de uno. Para el castaño fue (y todavía lo es) un poco desconcertante el ver crecer tan rápido a Zero, pero amaba cada segundo de ello y atesoraba cada momento como la cosa más especial de todas.

Kaname se recostó, contra la cabecera de la cama con almohadas en su espalda, para mayor comodidad y justo cuando ya se disponía a abrir el libro, gateando sobre las sabanas, Zero no dudo en ir hacia el castaño y acurrucarse contra el otro, con su cabeza recostada en el brazo del mayor.

Por su parte el castaño levanto el brazo e instó al niño a que se recostara en su pecho, mientras su brazo rodeaba el pequeño marco del albino. Ahora sí, tanto Kaname como Zero podían decir que estaban completamente a gusto.

—Bueno, ahora veamos en que aventura los hermanos excursionistas se metieron esta vez…

Cuando el tiempo paso, y la luna ilumino le cuarto del castaño a través de las grandes ventanales. La escena ahí presente era simplemente hermosa.

El pequeño niño estaba completamente acurrucado en el pecho del mayor, con sus pequeñas manitas tomando en puño la camisa negra de este, su respiración era suave y sus mejillas sonrojadas saludablemente le daban un aspecto enternecedor.

Kaname por su parte, acunaba al peliplata protectoramente con su cuerpo. Su nariz hundida en la mata de cabello plateado y disfrutando del único y delicioso aroma que desprendía de Zero. Sus brazos estrechaban el pequeño marco del niño, como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

Ambos dormían plácidamente, con la luna como único guardián y testigo de esta pareja.

_**¿Fin?**_

**Para nada, ellos aún tienen muchos años por delante. **

**Su historia aún no termina, todavía sigue.**

* * *

**Y aquí esta, un nuevo KaZe XD ¿Qué les pareció? Les cuento que este es el verdadero final de VK, yo lo sé, Hino-semsei me lo confeso en sueños: 3 ¡Lo juro! Ella vino a mí con un cosplay de Sailor moon y me lo dijo XD **

**Si habrá secuela o no, aún está por verse, por el momento no lo prometo, pero tal vez pase, tal vez. **

**Jajaja, como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Al rato aparezco con otro fic por ahí chaito **

**Shion-san fuera. **


End file.
